


Reconciliation

by christinawithav



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after ep 3 Kara and Alicia talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation

Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT

AN: The conversation I wished we could've seen on the show

It was the day Alicia had been waiting for, after two weeks of being confined in the infirmary she had been cleared to return to her quarters. Unbeated

She still had to move carefully as her stomach wound was still healing, but the stitches were doing their job.

She thought of last week, how Captain Chandler had given her his pins when he promoted her, how it was the first time Kara had made eye contact with her since their hellish trip to Baltimore, when Alicia's own mother had thugs who tried to hurt Kara and her unborn child.

She heard a knock at the door and came back to the present, escaping before the abyss of memories could pull her in.

She saw Kara standing there, "Ready to go?"

"You're coming with me?" Alicia asked astonished.

Kara nodded, "Doc Rios told me to make sure you don't strain yourself, I'd also like to talk when you'd feel up for it."

Alicia nodded, tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat.

They walked down the grey wall colored hallway, Kara tried to keep a slow pace so Alicia could keep up.

They soon arrived at their quarters and after entering, Kara helped Alicia lay in her bed.

"I'm so sorry Kara; I know how you must hate me..."

Kara who had been sitting in the chair scooted it to the bed and took Alicia's hand in hers.

"There was no way you could've known what was to come, how could anyone have known what was about to happen?"

"I saw how you could barely look at me."

"I was in shock for a long time, nearly losing my baby, I was trying to process everything and keep myself together. I lost it two days later; Danny held me and helped me through it. Also I didn't know how to approach you."

Alicia gave a ragged sigh, "I couldn't process anything either, I know Danny held my hand a few times but my body felt numb, my mind wouldn't feel that way."

"I heard you a couple of times when you were out how you blamed yourself and wanted to die, I have to admit that's when I began to thaw towards you."

Kara squeezed her hand, "Please don't feel that way you are not your mother, I still care about you."

Alicia's tears fell openly, "And I care about you and the baby."

"Danny and I have talked, we plan to ask Tex to be the godfather, but we would love it if you'd be the godmother."

Alicia nodded yes, too overcome to speak.

Eventually she fell asleep and Kara put a blanket over her, for the first time since Baltimore, Alicia managed to sleep through the night without dreams.


End file.
